


Griping

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, Gen, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well-worn complaints and retorts between the soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Griping

"Time was a man served his tour and was done with it. Unless he desired to be famous," Wintergreen grumped, making Slade Wilson smile. It was a familiar refrain, always uttered as the older man struggled into a dress uniform that continued to fit trimly despite his advancing age.

"Resign your commission if it makes your old bones hurt too much," the American, already fully attired, drawled. The mutinous glance he got from the older man made him wonder if he was pushing too far this time. This little operation had taken a lot out of all the troops that braved the desert, and Wintergreen was by far their eldest.

"I'll resign the same day you do, or when a bullet finally catches me, and not a moment before," Wintergreen said, before straightening one of the myriad medals on his chest.


End file.
